I can't be related to you!
by HpAnVilHoTtiEs
Summary: Hermione finds out that she’s adopted but what she doesn’t know is who her real parents are. while trying to find out who her real parents are unexpected emotions will rise up. and wuts with the new trasnfer student do they know each other?
1. Prolouge

  
  
_**I can't be related to you!!!  
**_

_**HpAnvilHoTTies**_

****

**Disclaimer: We don't own HP J.K Rowling does so don't report us to the police or FBI or CIA or any other type of police.**

**Summary: Hermione finds out that she's adopted but what she doesn't know is who her real parents are. How will she take it when she does find out? And why does she feel like she's met the new HOT student at Hogwarts before?**  
****

**-----------Prolouge-----------**

**.:::::::::::::A house somewhere near the mountains :::::::::::::::::.**

"**NOOOOO don't take them away from me!!! Please don't take my babies" a woman screamed as she watched her kids being taken away by a man.**

"**They will have a better life with me than with you" a man said in a calm voice.**

"**What makes you say that? I'm a good wife and a good mother but you're just a lousy husband and a you've never given your kids any love since the day they were born." The woman said as she reached into her coat and pulled out her wand.**

**When she was about to attack her husband someone attacked her from behind. As she fell to the ground she saw Lucious Malfoy standing behind her with his wand out and a smirk on his face.**

**She was unconscious before she hit the ground. When she regained consciousness she noticed that she was tied to a pole in her backyard. She was also alone then suddenly she saw a flash of green light and her husband was standing right in front of her.**

"**I see you've woken up. I thought you might have died." He said in a cold calm voice.**

"**You wish," she answered also in calmly and trying not to give him satisfaction by loosing her temper "Where are my babies?!?!"**

"**They're somewhere safe"**

"**Your wrong no one is ever going to be safe when they're with you" she said loosing her temper a little bit.**

"**Who ever said they were with me?"**

"**What did you do to them?" she asked feeling angry with herself for not being able to protect her kids and finally loosing all her temper.**

"**I gave them away" he replied in a sad sarcastic way.**

"**YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH they were your kids" she yelled "YOU MOTHER #!%$----"she was yelling when all of a sudden her husband pulled out his wand and killed her without a second thought. When he made sure that she was dead he cried for a second or two then started smiling. (A/N: ok that last sentence is confusing even to us ... but on with the story)**

"**It was for the best," he said in a sad voice "They would have turned against you when they knew the truth about me."**

**.::::::::::::::::::::Malfoys house :::::::::::::::::::::::.**

' **Damn why can't I get these necklaces off them' he thought. After trying for a while longer he gave up.**

**.::::::::::::::::::::Somebody else's homes ::::::::::::::::::::::.**

"**I'll miss you, my little angel but as I told your mother before its for the best," the man said regret in his voice "I love you" after giving his daughter a kiss he left her in front of a door, tightly wrapped in a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. Then he rang the doorbell four times. As he gave her another hug then set her down as he heard footsteps coming his way but before the door opened he was gone. He then proceeded on taking his son to another house. He hugged and kissed his son but before dissaperating he erased his memory and said "When you find out the truth take care of your sister and don't let anything happen to her okay you're a going to be a good boy, I know you will. I love you, take care of yourself my son." And with that he was gone. **

**.::::::::::::::::::Malfoys house :::::::::::::::::::.**

"**What did you do with them?" Malfoy asked.**

"**I put them in different homes. I left my daughter with muggles and my son with wizards." A man replied**

"**Why did you not just kill them or just give them away to one wizarding family?" **

"**I didn't kill them because they are my kids and I didn't want them to grow up together because I don't want them to know that they are related you DUMBASS" the man replied VERY annoyed by all the questions that Malfoy was asking.**

"**It's time," the man said, "let's go."**

"**Yes sir" Malfoy said in a shaky voice, and with that the two men dissaperated. **

****

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

****

**hey AnA and ErIn here... well this is our first fic... wut do u think??? Plz review and tell us wut cha think we accept burns to**

**ErIn: No we don't accept burns**

**AnA: (covers ErIn's mouth) Yes we do so SHUT UP and stop trying to bite my hand....OUCH!!! Erin dat hurt get bac here (chases ErIn)**

**ErIn: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Who Told HIm

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: OMG!!! We own Harry Potter . (fantasy bubble pops) oh men ... it was only our imagination (--)... oh well we can at least own him in our fantasy...right????

Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted but what she doesn't know is who her real parents are. How will she take it when she does find out? And why does she feel like she's met the new HOT student at Hogwarts before? (AnA's Note: I'm not ganna re-write this summary over and over again so you won't be seeing it after this ok.... )

Review: we'll LOVE U MoRe if u review... we PrOmIsE...lolz...

Chapter one: WhO ToLD HiM?!?!?

Ron's house or The Burrow

"Oh come on guys I already knew that you were throwing me a birthday party," Ron said "There's no need to try and hind the decorations every time I come down here or every time I see you guys in Ginny's Room deciding what to do for the games and stuff."

"Ok who told Ron?" asked Hermione eyeing Fred and George suspiciously.

"Hermione don't look..."Fred said

"At us like that..." George said

"We swear we didn't..."

"Tell him."

Everybody laughed when the twins finished defending themselves. After they all regained control Ron told them that nobody told him because it was really obvious that they were planning a birthday party.

"Oh well I guess you know now," Hermione said happily "Now you can help us get ready for your party, plus we were all dyeing to tell you about it."

"Yeah and good thing to the girls were planning on making it a REALLY boring" Harry said trying to sound seriously but failed at the attempt.

"HEY!!!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time and...

SMACK!!!

Hermione and Ginny slapped Harry at the same time with a LOT of force that almost left a hand print in each of Harry's cheeks.

"OUCH!!!" he yelled in pain and started rubbing both of his cheeks.

"That's what you get for being a..." Hermione said.

"JERK and for also being MEAN" Ginny said, cutting Hermione off, with a smile on her face.

Ministry of Magic

"Arthur is that you?" someone had asked and when Mr. Weasley turned around he saw an old friend and his son.

"Richard? Richard Raines?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, its me how have you been I haven't seen you in quite along time" Mr. Raines said happily to see Mr. Weasley.

"Yes a long time in deed but what are you doing here I thought you were living somewhere more north of here near Beauxbaton the wizarding school?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was but I just moved here and my son is going to be going to Hogwarts now"

"That's good to hear. So I'm assuming that that's Chris?" Mr. Weasley asked Pointing at Chris.

"Yes, that's my son Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris how are you doing?"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley and I'm doing good but hank you for asking." Chris replied with a smile.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Richard but I must be on my way Molly will be wondering where I am plus I still have to help my son's friends to finish planning for his birthday party," Mr. Weasley said "Would you like to come to Rons party Chris? I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind plus you can stay at that house until school starts which isn't to long after Ron's birthday."

"Well I'm not sure but thank you for the invitation but I'll get back to you on the offer Mr. Weasley" Chris said.

"Well ok. Well better be going now it was great seeing you again Richard hope you can come by the house sometime soon. Good- bye" Mr. Weasley said.

"Good-bye Arthur we'll try and come by and I'm sure that Chris can come to your sons birthday" Mr. Raines said.

"OK I'll tell Molly that we'll be expecting company then good-bye" and after Mr.Weasley said his good-byes he left and went home to find a worried Molly in the kitchen.

The Kitchen in the Burrow

"Where have you been?!?!" Mrs. Weasley asked worried "I was worried that something bad might have happened to you ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was reborn I've been worried about everyone."

"I'm sorry I made you worry Molly but I saw Richard at the Ministry and I just lost track of time when I was talking to him." Mr. Weasley said "I invited him to come soon and visit I also invited his son, Chris, to Rons party."

"Richard Raines? I thought he lived more up north near Beauxbaton."

"He moved and his son is going to be going to Hogwarts now, so I thought it would be a good idea if he meet some people before he went to school, so I invited him to stay here on Rons birthday and for the rest of the summer."

"Well I guess that's alright but we'll have to tell the kids and make the house bigger but I'm sure that Hermione could do that for us we better go ask"

"Where are the kids anyway?"

"In the living room"

Living room

"I swear nobody told me about my birthday" Ron was saying for the hundredth time cuz they still didn't believe him when Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walked in into the living room.

"Who told him?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

"NOBODY TOLD ME I figured it out by myself" Ron said getting really irritated.

"Oh well now he knows, Ron I want you to help everyone with the preparations then ok?" Mr. Weasley asked his son.

"Ok dad" Ron said happily now that everyone believed him.

"Good oh before I forget I invited someone that I know to your party he's going to be staying here for the rest of the summer also."

"Who?" they all asked at the same time.

"Oh don't worry you don't know him. He's a transfer student from Beauxbaton he's going to be going to Hogwarts and I just saw his dad at the Ministry, Richard Raines an old friend from school, so I just invited his son to come to your birthday party Ron so he could at least know a few people before he went to a new school"

"Sure no problem" the guys replied

"Is he cute???" asked both Ginny and Hermione at the same time. As soon as they asked this Harry and Ron both look jealous but nobody noticed.

"GIRLS!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled surprised that they were only thinking if the boy was cute or not.

"What???" they both said at the same time with innocent faces. Ron and Harry blushed for no reason when they saw their innocent looks and this time someone did notice or should I say some twins noticed.

"Ok it's late everyone of to bed now" Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced. With everyone whining they all went upstairs. "Oh Hermione dear could you stay down here for a moment we would like to ask you a favor"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley" Hermione replied.

Upstairs in the boys room

. GINNY'S POV .

I can't believe everyone changed so much over the summer and it hasn't even been that long since we saw each other maybe a month and everyone has already changed a LOT.

Hermione don't even get me started on her but her hair is straight now and she has it layered and highlighted into a lot of shades of brown, she looks really pretty. Her attitude also changed she's not taking anymore shit from anyone I don't even think that she'll take anymore of Malfoys insults when we go back to Hogwarts. But I feel like something else has happened to her but every time I ask her she just says that nothing happened or she just changes the subject really fast without me even noticing.

Ron well he has longer hair and I wouldn't know if he looks cute with it since he's my brother and all but when Hermione saw him she thought he looked HOT with the long hair (A/N: lolz) ok maybe HOT is to strong of a word but I think she thought he looked cute in it or that's what I thought when I saw the look on her face.

Fred and George haven't changed at all though they're their usual self always making mom mad about their inventions and about their jokes that they find to be really funny and what mom would always say "UGH I can't believe I got stuck with twins with humor running in their blood" its really funny the way she says in (A/N: she cracking up by now...NOT ... LoLz).

Harry well... he hasn't changed much well that's what I thought until this morning when I bumped into him on my way to the bathroom when he was coming out... and it really hurt too (OUCH!!!) but when I was about to fall down he grabbed me with his arm around my waist and well lets just say that I didn't fall down. When I regained my balance I looked up and saw Harry in only a pair of shorts and you could clearly see his six-packs and muscles...he looked really REALLY HOT and guess what???..............he's my boyfriend - ok so he's not my boyfriend but a girl can dream right

With me everything's the same I haven't changed much at all it really sucks...oh well. When Hermione came in I was happy to see her cuz Fred and George were starting to ask questions about my personal life and I HATE it when they do that and did you notice the emphasize on HATE that's how much I hate them for asking the questions.

"What did they ask you?" I asked Hermione as soon as she came in.

"They wanted to see if I could use my magic and make the house bigger so when your brothers and that guy your dad invited would have a room to sleep in"

"So are you going to do it?"

"Yep!!!" ()

"What?!?! But you're going to get in trouble for using magic outside of school"

"No worries about that they're going to ask Professor Dumbledore if he could give me a signed paper saying that he is allowing me to use magic outside of school only for that occasion though" she added fast when she saw the guys starting to grin an evil grin.

"Aaaaaah men that sucks" Ron complained

"Ron your such a BIG BABY" Hermione laughed as Ron tackled her to the floor where Ron lay on top of her while they were laughing.

"OK well we better go to sleep before mom comes up here and starts yelling at us" I said after we all recovered from laughing at Ron.

"Yeah your right" they all said in a sleepy voice.

Hey every1 its us again... hope u lik our first chapter well da second one is were da humor is so we'll post it ASAP... we'll update faster if u review :D


	3. troubles

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: k RB I'm tired of saying it so u say it – AnA

LoL u just said it twice though – RB

Yeah I noe and I'm already tired – AnA

Fine fine.... We own Harry Potter....NOT – RB

LoLz...AnA ur so lazy – ErIn

I noe I noe so leave me alone ima go 2 sleep – AnA

U can't we gatta write da 2nd chapter – ErIn

Ugh...u guys suck can't a gurl get sum sleep around here??? – AnA

NOPE!!!!! - ErIn and RB

Review: PLZ and thank u

Chapter 2: troubles

Next Morning

?.?Hermiones POV&.&

I went into the kitchen with Ginny behind me only in our pajamas cuz we were to lazy to change and we only brushed our hair so it could be pretty...(LoL) not really we were jus bored anyway when we walked into the kitchen we saw Fred and George eating their breakfast. I guess Ron and Harry were still asleep oh well they would never wake up unless they were about to die. Sigh I'm so tired after all the sleeping that I had I shouldn't be tired anymore but I keep waking up from weird REALLY weird dreams that I've been having lately I wonder what these dreams mean. I don't even know why I'm having those dreams could it be because I found out that I was...

"Hermione dear would you and Ginny please go upstairs and wake up Ron and Harry please" Mrs. Weasley interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley."

"Come on. I have an idea of how we can wake them up" I smiled evilly while pulling Ginny out of the kitchen.

"What's the plan then?" Ginny asked as we started to go up the stairs.

"Something really simple," I replied while going into the bathroom and grabbing 2 cups and putting really cold water in them "and while its going to be funny for us it's going to be really cold for them."

As soon as she saw the 2 cups filled with water she was confused for a second then she got it "Oh I get it. Hermione you know that they're ganna get mad at us?" she was saying as I handed her a cup.

"No they wont"

"Your right plus I REALLY wanna see if they can take the cold."

When Ginny said that I almost burst out laughing but I was able to control it so it wouldn't give us away. I opened the door slowly then went inside and went over to Ron's bed and moved his sheets away from his face. When Ginny had done the same thing I signaled to her with my fingers.... 3 ........................... 2 ....................... 1 ..................... and we both poured the water at the same time and ................

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" both guys screamed and men do they scream loudly I almost covered my ears but I couldn't since I started laughing hard and soon after Ginny and I were rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs. It was so hilarious to see their reactions when we poured the water on them.....

#.# $.$ Ron's POV #.# $.$

"Wait don't go with him he's just a pervert. I love you H......" I was saying to the girl that I loved when all of a sudden water was poured on my face and I screamed I also heard Harry scream. BLOODY HELL the water was icy cold.

When I looked to see who had poured water on us I saw Hermione and Ginny rolling on the floor laughing really hard while clutching their stomachs. I looked at Harry and we both gave them our COLDEST glares that we could but they just kept laughing. Finally to get revenge Harry started dragging Ginny out the room and into the bathroom so I did the same thing with Hermione and we were about to spray them with water when they grabbed our hands and pulled us down and in the end we were all wet. The bathroom had water everywhere and when we got up and started to walk towards the door we all fell. Then with out thinking what I was doing I grabbed Hermione by her waist and turned her around so she wouldn't get hurt when she fell. She didn't get hurt but was shocked of what I had done and also because my arm was still wrapped around her waist in a protective way.

When I looked over at Harry I saw that he had done the same thing and his arm was also still around my sister. I wasn't even mad, which surprised me a bit but got over it.

Then I started blushing furiously because Hermione was leaning on my chest and my arm was still around her waist. Then suddenly she realized what was happening and started to get off of me so I just took my arm away from her. After she was off of me Ginny did the same thing then harry and I got up and we were about to apologize when Hermione hugged me.

"Thanks for not letting me get hurt Ron" she whispered. 

"Your welcome" I said as I hugged her back.

Then we both left to change leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the bathroom.

!-! o.O Harry's POV $.$ ?-?

I can't believe I grabbed Ginny around her waist to break her fall I mean I could have done it in other ways. She must think I'm a jerk. UGH!!! How come every time I'm around her I can't think straight??? HOLD ON is it just me or are Ron and Hermione hugging?

"Thanks for not letting me get hurt Ron" I heard Hermione whisper.

"Your welcome" Ron said. Is it me or does Ron seem way too happy about that compliment? Oh well I'll ask Ron later.

After Ron and Hermione left I felt ...ok I'm not sure want I felt like but I really wanted for Ginny to hug me just like Hermione hugged Ron ... hold on a second did I just say that I was feeling jealous of Ron because he got a hug. Nah I didn't mean it that way did I?

"Ummmm... H-Harry ... uh ... t-thanks f-for not letting me fall" I heard Ginny saying trying not to stutter.

"Sure no problemo"

"Well I guess we should go change before we get a cold." I said. God she's changed so much just in about month. I mean her hair is still straight but now she has some of them curled and its curled and the bottom bending it inside. She's grown about an inch or two. She's become more beautiful than before. OMFG!!! Did I just say that???

"Yeah I guess your right," She was saying as she turned around to walk toward the door and open it when she lost her balance. When I was about to reach for her again she grabbed hold of the sink and managed to regain her balance. "Maybe we should grab a hold of something before we slip again. Don't you think Harry?"

"Yeah your probably right." I said as I grabbed a hold of the sink and started walking towards the door. We both got to the door and were able not to slip. Once we were out the door I gave her a smile and she returned my smile than she turned around and headed toward her room.

"Well I'll see you in a few minutes than oh by the way Hermione and I are going to blame you and Ron for what happened in the bathroom" she said smiling evilly than turning around and running toward her room.

At first I was surprised that she had just challenged me to do something then when I got over the shock I noticed that she was gone so I ran toward Ron's room to change.

' She just amazes me more everyday... Oh SHIT I better go change fast if I wanna beat her' I thought as I went into my room.

T-T O.o Normal POV $.$ T.T

"Hey Ginny where were you?" Hermione asked when she saw Ginny come into their room.

"Oh hey I was still in the bathroom," Ginny replied as she started to look for some clothes to wear "Hermione I made a bet with Harry."

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"What was the bet?"

"Who ever goes down stairs first is off the hook about the bathroom being a mess and the loser has to clean it up and take the blame."

"Ok we better hurry up then." Hermione laughed and started changing faster.

After they finished changing they opened their door and were about to start towards the stairs when Ron and Harry came out of their room, when they saw each other they started running towards the stairs. Of course Ginny and Hermione were ahead of them but the guys caught up and they were about to pass them when all of a sudden Ginny screamed in pain.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!"

Both Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks and turned around to see why Ginny had cried in pain. When they had stopped running the girls took that to their advantage and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. They were already sitting in the table eating their breakfast when Ron and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Ginny that wasn't fair you tricked us" Ron whined.

"Yeah" Harry agreed.

"She didn't do anything she just screamed." Hermione responded.

"I never told you guys to fall for the trick," Ginny said defending herself. "Plus you guys should know already that I've been tricking both of you for sometime now."

"Wutever" Ron rolled his eyes as he started eating his breakfast.

"Mom Ron and Harry made a mess in the bathroom," Ginny said surprising Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "They spilled water all over the place."

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled "You better march yourself upstairs and clean that bathroom before I go up and check on it. Of course I'm not blaming you harry dear."

"But mom I didn't—"

"Don't but me young mister."

"Ugh!!! It's so unfair" Ron muttered.

"Don't worry Ron I'll help you clean up after all I did help make the mess didn't I?" Harry whispered.

"Yes you did." Said a laughing Ron.

.::::::::::::::::::::Outside near the garden::::::::::::::::::::.

"So did you guys finish cleaning the bathroom?" Hermione asked as she saw Ron and Harry walking towards where Hermione and Ginny were.

"Yeah" Ron answered.

"Yep. It smells like lemons now," Harry said while he took out the lemon from the front pocket of his pants. "Wanna smell the bathroom?"

"No thanks!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"Ok your loss" Harry then smelled the lemon. "It smells good." (A/N: LoL)

"So what are you guys doing?" Ron asked after they all stopped laughing at Harry's joke.

"Oh we're just preparing for your party." As Hermione started listing some possible things they could do on a piece of parchment.

"But everything is already done what else do we need?" Ron asked looking confused and Harry curious to know what else they needed.

"Well if you want your party to be fun we need..." Hermione stopped then after a three seconds Ginny shouted...

"GAMES!!! Duh!"

"Games???" Ron asked.

"What kinda games?" Harry asked out of curiosity. He had a bad feeling on the answer though.

"Well..." Hermione answered with an evil smile. "The games I was thinking about were like Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, Dance Mania (AN: I'm not sure if Dance Mania is an actual game but if its not then its ganna b a kool game 2 play k.), umm... what else? Oh I remember now umm...a miniature Quidditch game and some other games as well."

"NO. Hermione can't you think of some other games please" Harry whined.

"NO! I won't change the games plus I like them and Ginny likes them and I know that everyone else will like them too." Hermione defended herself.

"Hermione is right the games are kool and if you don't like them then don't come to the party." Ginny added defending Hermione.

"WHAT?!?!? What do you mean we shouldn't come to the party?" Ron was VERY surprised that his sister had changed SO much. He also didn't like the idea of not going to his own party. "Ginny it's my birthday how can you—"

"I'm saying that if you two don't like the games then just don't come to the party. Why bother coming if your not ganna do anything except sit in a chair, talk and eat cake then leave in my opinion that's REALLY BORING!" Ginny interrupted Ron.

"Ginny what has gotten into you? You never interrupted anyone, you always treated everyone better than your treating Ron right now. What happened?" Harry was really concerned because the Ginny he knew would NEVER have acted that way. 'Ginny what happened to you why are you so more distant than before? I don't get it but I know one thing I want the old Ginny back.'

"Why do you care? It's none of your business. Look everyone changes and I've just changed ok I'm not the old Ginny anymore, I'm not going to take crap from anyone so just get that through your head ok." After Ginny finished saying that she got up and walked away.

"Ginny wait up." Harry stood up and was about to follow her when Hermione grabbed his hand to prevent him from following her.

"Let her go Harry she just needs some time alone. A lot has happened to her she just...needs some time to sort everything out," Hermione said calmly.

"But..."

"Hermione is right Harry she needs some time to be alone and work things out. Don't worry she'll be okay, in my opinion I think she needed to take some of her things out on me, no idea why but I'm hoping that by tomorrow she'll work everything out." Ron said.

"But... okay maybe you guys are right" Harry finally gave up and sat back down.

'I just hope Hermione and Ron are right. I just wish I could help her she's like a little sister to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to her.' Harry thought as Ron and Hermione were talking.

....

...

..

.

Well there's chapter 2 4 ya and thanxs for da ppl dat reviewed ... we'll probably answer ur questions dat u had in da next chapter...THANXS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH.... PLZ REVIEW


	4. Unexpected Arrivals

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: We own HP!!! –AnA

No we don't J.K. Rowling does –ErIn

Dats wut u think :D –AnA

Review: PLZ and thank u ï 


End file.
